


Well Suited

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: Sibella tries on Monty's suit. Inspired by Colette in which Keira Knightley wears a suit.





	Well Suited

Monty rolled over and stretched out his arms, expecting to feel Sibella’s hair within his grasp, or at least the warmth of her body, but all he felt was the cool fabric of the sheets against his hand.

He frowned, still half asleep, wondering if Sibella had left already. She wasn’t supposed to be back at Lionel’s till the mid afternoon. Perhaps she had gone to get some tea. Or perhaps, her feelings of scandal had gotten the better of her nerves and she had really left him altogether.

When Monty opened his eyes though, he found a different sight than what he had expected. 

Still half dazed, he wondered if he was actually dreaming, if his head had created some bizarre fantasy in which Sibella had really done such a thing, but the more he stayed awake, the more he realized that this was not a dream.

“Sibella, what on earth are you doing?” he managed to get out as he sat up slowly, still exhausted from the activities of last night.

Sibella whirled around at his voice, obviously not expecting him to be up anytime soon.

She was wearing his suit, out of all things. 

Monty was confused because he was quite positive that he shed the various garments of his suit onto the bedroom floor last night in a fit of passion, flinging them in every which way. 

He sat up straighter at the sight of her in it though. 

Monty almost always forgot how alike they were in the physical body sense. How they were both rather slim, quite tall for their respective genders, both of them having long legs, small waists… etc.

“Did you- did you put that on?” he fumbled.

A deep blush crossed her cheeks. She looked almost embarrassed.

“No, Monty the magical fairies that dress me in the morning put it on,” she rolled her eyes at the stupidity of his question.

“Whatever possessed you to do such a thing?” Monty swallowed hard. Not that he didn’t enjoy the sight of Sibella wearing his suit. It was an odd, arousing sensation of seeing her sleek legs in those fitted pants, her torso in the vest, the jacket hanging perfectly across her chest. Her curled hair bounced in waves around her shoulders.

Sibella simply shrugged.

“I wanted to,” her attention turned back to the mirror, which she had been gazing at herself beforehand. “I saw in a magazine that some women are wearing such designs. Thought I’d try it out.”

She glanced back at him.

“What do you think?” She straightened the jacket, giving him a wry grin.

My clothes look better on you than they do on me,” he said honestly.

She laughed at him, coming to lay next to him on the bed.

“Do you really think so?” she leaned in towards his mouth. Her fingers danced across his bare chest.

“It’s quite unfair you know, that you look so good in my suit, when I would look utterly ridiculous in your dress.”

She giggled, pressing her face to his neck. Monty’s hands went to her waist.

“I don’t think you’d look so ridiculous.”

He shook his head, “I promise you that I would.”

“Do I really look that good in this?” her eyes met his.

He kissed her then, as if that was an answer, his hands wrapping around her tightly. She pulled away after a moment, not before lightly biting his lower lip, causing him to lean in towards her for more.

“That’s not an answer, Monty,” she whispered.

“You look incredibly attractive, my love,” he told her.

Sibella smiled.

“Then I suppose I shall have to invest in a suit of my own, I heard they’re making them in America.”

“I’ll buy it for you,” Monty murmured as he kissed her once more.

Sibella only giggled and kissed him back. They didn’t leave the bedroom for the rest of the day, and Sibella stayed in the suit until night fell and their usual habits repeated themselves once more.


End file.
